


Promotion

by idgaf



Series: Kylux Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck Your Way to the Top Baby, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, There's alcohol involved but not enough that they don't know what they're doing, i believe in you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: Hux gets a promotion.A sexy promotion.





	Promotion

It's warm and safe under their fortress of blankets. Maybe too warm, actually - and maybe not that safe at all. Hux doesn't know; he's drunk, way drunker than he intended to be when he walked into the ship's cantina earlier that evening, so he's probably not the best person to pass judgement on his current position.

Ren is strong and solid above him, grinding his cock against Hux's bare and sweat slick thigh. They've been at this for a while, so long that Hux has cum more than once, though the exact number of breathtaking orgasms is lost to him. He doesn't know how many times Ren has cum either, but from how crusty his abdomen is becoming and the amount of fluid that's smeared on the tacky sheets, he's willing to bet there's been a few.

It's gross, really, and if Hux wasn't nearing exhaustion he'd call the whole thing off; this sort of behaviour is below someone of his standing and if his dear dead daddy could see him now, the old bastard would turn in his grave.

General Armitage Hux of the First Order: Kylo Ren's bed warmer.

"We're going to do this again," Ren says and it sounds like an order. Hux doubts he could argue even if he wanted to.

Hux blinks slowly, his head spinning with the alcohol and his body numb from overindulging, "Right now?"

Ren gasps a laugh, his body tensing and jerking as he ejaculates, coating Hux's already messy stomach. When he's done, he collapses down atop Hux's prone and pliant body. They stick together in an uncomfortable and grotesque way. Hux isn't sure if he wants to throw up or claw closer to his new boss.

Hux also isn't sure which part of that statement turns his stomach the most.

"Yes and no," Says Ren. The man presses his face into the crook of Hux's damp neck and kisses there once, too gently for Hux to notice. With their panting subsiding, the room returns to silence and the pair lie there, quiet in the darkness.

Hux blinks again and this time, when his eyes close, he doesn't bother reopening them. He's too tired; he's too drunk; he wants today to be over. "This is my new job, isn't it?" He asks, knowing in his heart it isn't a question at all; Kylo has always wanted to humiliate Hux in the same way Hux has wanted to ruin him. How better to do that than by turning the once feared General into a common whore.

"Of course," Ren hums and kisses Hux's neck again, this time hard enough for it to break through the alcohol-induced stillness of his mind, "You do want to be Grand Marshal, don't you?"

That gets through to him.

For years Hux has served Snoke tirelessly, climbed the ranks, destroyed anyone and anything in his path; he's slaved for the First Order and given everything he has and until his death at Kylo Ren's hand - because Hux isn't stupid, he knows who really killed Snoke and it wasn't that child - Snoke had kept his rightful rank from him.

Hux has earned the position of Grand Marshal; he deserves the title.

"You're right," Ren whispers and Hux bristles at his thoughts being invaded like that. Though, what else should be expecting, really? "You've earned it. And you'll keep earning it. No one has to know what you do for your new rank," Ren moves then, settles himself between Hux's spread legs and hoists them up and over his wide hips, "You've given so much of yourself already, your subordinates won't question your promotion."

Hux tilts his head to the side, lets it rest on the pillow as Ren pushes into his slick and open hole, not for the first time tonight. It feels good and though Hux is raw and oversensitive, he still takes pleasure from Ren's attention.

Arching his back, Hux whimpers; he gasps and mewls and tells Ren how big he is, how he's the best Hux has ever had - because Ren is right; Hux _does_ want to be Grand Marshal and he's always been a one to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. If this is what Ren wants of him, if this is what he needs to do to ascend to the highest rank, then Hux will treat this new position with the same dedication he does with all tasks put to him.

After all, throughout his career, Hux has done many a worse thing for power than spreading his legs.

This is something he can work with.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
